


Sun and Moon

by peachpick



Series: Together Or Not At All Series [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, bellamy and casey are end game but there's a little bit of raven and casey in this, but so are casey and nate, murphy and casey are brotp, this will update every two days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpick/pseuds/peachpick
Summary: Casey King was counting down the days until her death, and when the time came she was ready. She had made her peace that she would be the next floated into the deep space, the oxygen in her lungs ripped out and her skin frozen fragments until it all just went away.That was until she and 99 other juvenile prisoners were being given a second chance at life. Not on the Ark, but on the ground. Their lives were expendable, they could die from radiation, starvation or just by killing each other. It all seemed a lot worse than dying with the stars.Now, she had to try and survive while also getting under the skin of Bellamy Blake the man who, just at the sight of, makes Casey's blood boil, heart hammer and eyes narrow with poison. At every turn, they were blocking each other, keeping the others from getting to where they needed to be. At every word, they were bickering, fighting, yelling at the other to stand down.Casey was all blind hatred in her mind, blaming him for things beyond his control. Bellamy didn't know what to think, Casey was always against him, unable to see reason. But if they were going to survive, one would have to stand down.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Raven Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Together Or Not At All Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577914
Kudos: 11





	1. Persephone Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA 'PILOT' PART ONE
> 
> Casey King is one of the 100 sent to the ground to test whether the rest of the Ark can survive. On the ground, Casey meets an old friend, forms some new friends and realizes that the man trying to lead them towards rebellion is someone who can get under her skin quicker than a pin.

❝ _She reigns over the birth of flowers and gentle beings, raises baby birds in her lap, and with fawns she plays. She reigns over demons and demise alike and before her fury, even Death himself pales._ ❞

**SEPTEMBER 13, 2149  
THE ARK**

**CASEY KING HAD** exactly twelve hours until she was eighteen. Another eight until the guard would come into her cell and take her away. The same as they did with her previous cellmate, Matthison. As they did with all the kids who turned into adults over the guise of night. She would be taken to a trial with the council, be denied her life and floated.

The oxygen in her lungs would be ripped out the moment the airlocks were released. Her mother would be watching behind the glass as her lungs ruptured from the pressure. Tears would flow down her cheeks as the oxygen in the rest of her body would expand, ballooning her to twice her size but she'd stay intact. Any exposed liquid would vaporize at the same time, her tongue and eyes boiling.

In fifteen seconds she'd pass out.

In ninety she'd be dead.

These thoughts repeated themselves over and over and over until the skin under her eyes turned purple and her body felt like it would sink deep into the mattress.

Two guards stepped inside of her cell, empty only for her and her racing mind that had now turned blank. Sergeant Scott and Sergeant Miller appeared, two men her mother had been friends with before she had been put on sabbatical for six months.

"Prisoner 304, against the wall," Miller stated, his voice firm.

Slowly, Casey stood, her hands in the air and stepped towards the wall. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run, so what was the point of fighting them? Even if she could escape this prison, there was another waiting just outside the doors.

"Your arm," Scott stated, stepping up beside her.

Casey extended her arm to the man, turning her head to watch as he pulled out a metal wristband from a case, prying it open to show the spikes on the inside.

"I'm not dangerous," Casey assured them, chuckling lightly out of nervousness. "Where would I go?"

A moment later, Scott had the wristband clamped down on her arm, the spikes sinking into her skin and Casey was quick to rip her arm from Scott's, holding it close to her chest.

"Shit," she muttered.

Miller stepped behind her, Scott on her other side as they both held her by the shoulders and walked her out. Around them, the other kids were being taken out of their cells, a zoo going on around them.

"Are you killing us?" Casey asked, the sight of the other teens being taken as well. Under-age and not their time just yet sparking a fire under her. She tried to rip herself out of their steady hands but they were quick to pinch down, taking her biceps as well.

"No, Casey," Miller stated, his dark eyes turning to the young woman who was supposed to die today. The girl he was supposed to take for a trial but instead was taking her to a different kind of death. A long and painful one. "You're going home."

Casey didn't try and force her way out of their hands again, believing Miller when he said she was going home. Although, her description of home and his were very different as she was led to the dropship.

Miller escorted Casey inside, Scott waved away to get more prisoners. Casey's head was spinning, considering all of the possible outcomes of what was going on.

Miller had taken Casey to his son, Nathan, his eyes following the two from across the ship. Miller sat her down, buckling her into the seat and looked between the two.

"Watch out for each other, keep each other safe, and don't die," Miller said to the two, one hand on both of their shoulders.

"Keep an eye on my mom, please," Casey whispered, Miller's eyes turning to her and he nodded firmly.

"Of course," Miller responded. Turning to his son, he wished him one final goodbye before he left.

The two sat in silence with sweaty palms and racing hearts for what the ground had in store for them. They were sinking down, down, down towards Earth and rattling around in their metal coffin as they hit the atmosphere.

Casey's hands shook, fingers firmly grip at her thighs, her knuckles turning white as she waited for this torture to end. Beside her, Nathan's hands shook almost as bad as hers but they still moved from his lap to hers and took her hand in his, the two squeezing the life out of the other. They turned to each other, staring into their dark eyes.

At least on the ground, she'd have Nathan, his face smooth and dark eyes full of promise. He seemed kind, warm and someone who could be broken with time. He nodded firmly at her, and she nodded back. Maybe they would be okay.

On the screens moments after they broke into the atmosphere, Chancellor Jaha appeared, his shoulders squared and a kind smile on his face as if he weren't sending these children to their deaths.

"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. Indeed, for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

Casey realized that she was going to die young, no matter how it happened. Maybe she wouldn't be floated but she was being sent to Earth to die. To become the foundation of the new world. One made of sacrifice and new hope.

She just hoped that in some way her death would be peaceful unlike being floated into space.

"Your dad's a dick, Wells!" one of the kids shouted across the room, causing some of the other teens who weren't terrified out of their minds to laugh.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."

Some of the teenagers around them, most likely with a death wish, begun to unbuckle themselves. Although, the ability to float without consequence wouldn't last forever. Soon, they would crash and nothing good would come of it.

Casey clenched her eyes closed.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately."

"Not if we don't get to that mountain."

"Your one responsibility is to stay alive."

The ship began to shake worse than it had been, rattling her rib cage inside of her chest. Casey wouldn't be surprised if her heart popped out and allowed her to bleed out quickly.

"Stay in your seats!" a girl with blonde hair and a stern voice shouted at some of the kids floating through the dropship.

Casey couldn't help herself, between the almost dying and the panic, she rolled her eyes at Blondie. Who did she think she was? These kids were criminals, they didn't listen to the Ark's rules, why would they listen to her. Especially if they were stupid enough to unbuckle moments before crashing.

Something happened, the drop ship swung violently to the left, those sweated were swung but caught by their seat belts. The other boys weren't so lucky as they were flung into the pipes at the other end of the ship.

Everyone was screaming, it was loud and terrifying. Casey wasn't sure if she was screaming, if her heart was still beating. She did know that Nathan clung tightly onto her hand and she clung even tighter back like their lives depended on it.

Then, it all stopped. The engine powered down with a low hum and then, nothing. The lights around them flickered off and the emergency lights sprung up. Unreliable and blinking.

The other teens were up and moving within seconds but Nathan and Casey stayed seated, their hands clasped together as they shook slightly still. Someone called to the others to follow him down to the lower level.

The two teens clinging onto each other removed their hands from where they sat entwined and quickly unbuckled themselves.

"God, I feel like every bone in my body was taken out and put right back into place," Nathan muttered, stretching his arms above him.

Casey kept her eyes on the walls, the flickering lights, the blonde girl checking the pulses of the two boys dead on the floor.

"Hey," Nathan called, his hands taking her forearms in his. "We've made it. It's okay," he assured her, a small smile on his lips.

Casey felt like the walls were closing in, like in a second they would be plummeting to their deaths once again. So, she pulled out of Nathan's grip and down the stairs to find the crowd ready to leave.

"Stop! The air could be toxic!" Blondie shouted to the teens as she stepped down the stairs behind Casey.

At the door stood a young man, not much older than any of the teens in the dropship. He wore a guards uniform and his amber eyes pierced right through Blondie as she questioned his authority.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway."

"Bellamy?" a soft voice asked. The crowd turning to the ladder to the girl, green eyes soft as she made her way through the parted sea to Bellamy.

Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy.

Casey watched the two talk without listening. A glare settled onto the man standing at the door wondering how he became a guard. Especially after everything that had happened a year ago with his sister. Casey rolled her eyes, turning to her side as Nathan watched with an amused smile.

"If you keep on doing that, your eyes are going to get stuck in the back of your head," Nathan told her and she scoffed, her mood shot knowing she was stuck on the ground with a cocky, arrogant, son of a bitch.

Finally, the dropship doors opened, sunlight falling onto their faces as they waited for the radiation to kill them.

But nothing happened.

Octavia stepped out, taking in the smell of the fresh, clean air rather than the mechanical burn of the Ark. She took a few more steps, her feet touching the grass, her hands punched the air and she screamed so the birds could hear, "We're back bitches!"

Behind her, all ninety-nine of them swarmed out, taking in all of the life around them. Even Casey stood at the edge of the dropship door. She stared up at the trees, bright green with every individual leaf straining against the wind. The sky blue unlike anything she had ever seen before, expanding across the whole atmosphere. The stillness, and quiet the Ark never quite seemed to capture.

The Ark taught them about Earth but it never truly expressed how magnificent Earth was.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" someone asked from beside her, but it wasn't Nathan as she hoped.

Casey turned to look into the eyes of Bellamy Blake, every good feeling welled up in her chest turned sour at the sight of him. His amber eyes moved languidly from the trees to her, taking in the deep scowl she wore.

"I'm Bellamy," he greeted, a charismatic smile to turn her frown into a pleased grin not eliciting the reaction he seemed to want from her.

Casey turned away from him. Instead focusing her sight on the other hundred chirping and beaming with life on the Earth they never imagined they'd see.

"Alright," she nodded, her sights set on one familiar face in the crowd. One she never thought she'd see again, her heart skipping a beat.

She strode across the camp, away from where Bellamy had been standing shoulder to shoulder with her and leaped onto the back of the boy she had down up with. She hadn't seen him in more than a year, but he was undeniably still a brother to her.

"John!" she crowed into his ear, her arms tightened around his neck, legs wrapped around his hips.

"Case?" he whispered, voice slightly breaking.

The boys and girls that John, known as Murphy to them as there were two John's in the camp as he quickly learned, chuckled at Casey's antics and Murphy's vulnerability in front of them. A rare sight they would soon learn.

Casey unwrapped herself from the angry teen, Murphy quickly taking her back into his arms, his hand on her back and twirled into her hair. His breath shuttered, pulling back and taking the sides of her face in hers to make sure she was really alive.

"You were... I thought you'd be floated," he whispered, the teens swarmed around them drifting away as the conversation became tense for onlookers.

"Happy birthday to me, right?" she asked, her grin enigmatic and beautiful as it took up her whole face, even her eyes smiling.

Murphy laughed, unable to believe she was standing right in front of him, pulling her back into a tight hug. The feeling that if he let go then maybe she would end up floating away.

"If you two are done," Bellamy's gruff and gritty voice called from behind them. "We have things we need to get done."

Casey pulled out of Murphy's arms, turning to Bellamy who stared at the two, his eyes now darker than before. Casey smirked slightly, happy that Bellamy wasn't going to try and charm his way into having everyone like him. She didn't need that.

"Who shoved the stick up your ass and named you King?" Casey asked, looking around at the hundred. "Because I don't see anyone bowing down."

"Excuse me, sunshine? We aren't going to survive if we don't get this place ready for the night," Bellamy snapped, chest heaving and looked ready to snap her neck. Oh, how one thing could change a person. Like how Casey's life turned from a bittersweet existence to a shell on her way to death.

Casey's eyes narrowed into slits as her shoulders squared and took a step too close for Bellamy's liking. Well, he would like it if it weren't due to the fact that she was a dick.

"You got your moment with your sister," Casey breathed out hot rage. "So let me have mine."

Casey and Bellamy stood toe to toe, unmoving and glaring at each other.

Murphy stepped next to Casey, his hand on her shoulder as he pulled her back slowly.

"We'll get on it, Bellamy. Don't worry," he stated, turning Casey away from Bellamy and pushing her away.

Casey shook Murphy off of her and stormed away as he went to collect his little group of misfits.

"Hey, uh..." Nathan shouted, running up to her with a small smile.

"Casey," she supplied as he walked beside her.

"Right, sorry, um..."

"Don't worry, we haven't really talked much. I didn't expect you to know it," she told him, smiling softly. "Probably should have said it before."

"Right, right," he laughed. "Well, me and Harper were gonna go out for some firewood. Wanna come?"

"Did Bellamy tell you to do that?" Casey asked, her smile faltering and something angry and hurt flickering through her words.

"No, we just thought it'd be good to have before dark," Nathan admitted, his hand at the back of his neck. He had never met someone so back and forth with their emotions.

"Yeah, I'll go," she nodded her head and followed him to the soft-featured girl waiting by the edge of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, want to note that Casey king is played by Brie Larson and secondly damn! This is long! Do you guys like this length of this chapter? Or would you rather me keep them a little bit shorter. Above is about 2.5k words and not even a full episode so I'd appreciate your opinion.
> 
> I am so excited to get this book rolling! I was working on it last night and told myself I'd wait until I got to the end of season one to post this and then totally gave no shits and posted this.
> 
> I've only just gotten into the 100, tried it once and wasn't a fan but look here I am. So, I've only gotten through season two.
> 
> Anyways, hope to see you next chapter and please leave a comment or a kudos on your way out. I'd really love to see how you feel about this story and about Casey. May we meet again ♡


	2. Show Me Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA 'PILOT' PART TWO
> 
> Casey and Nathan join Clarke and a few of the other campers to find Mount Weather and the supplies left there before the nuclear decimation. Although, along the way, they learn that the ground isn't as good as it seems.

**❝** _Show me the most damaged parts  
of your soul, and I will show you   
how it shines like gold._ **❞**

**SEPTEMBER 13, 2149  
** **THE DROPSHIP CAMP**

**WHEN CASEY, NATHAN,** and Harper returned to camp, Murphy and Wells were in the middle of a fight. Both of their hands were drawn up towards their chest as they danced around each other. Every so often Murphy would take a leap forward to scare Wells into thinking he was about to attack.

Finally, Murphy had locked his foot around Wells' ankle forcing him onto his back. The hundred had circled them watching, chanting, excited for the first death on the ground to stain their hands.

Casey dropped her wood and ran for Murphy before he could do something he regrets. Although, as she made her way across the camp, she stopped short as the only boy who survived floating in the dropship landed between Murphy and Wells, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" he asked, a smile charming unlike Bellamy's that held blatant intent behind it. The boy with long hair was only looking to keep the peace.

"John, come on," Casey said quietly, taking his hand and pulling him a few steps away, cooling the fire before it tried to spark it's way back to life. Murphy was reluctant but turned and followed her towards Nathan and Harper who stood with the firewood.

"Bellamy sent you out for this?" Murphy asked, approaching the two teens with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hell no," Casey scoffed, squatting down to get the fallen logs.

Murphy laughed at Casey and her stubbornness, saying, "What's so bad about Bellamy, Case? He's a natural-born leader."

Casey stood back up, the logs rocked into her arms, and the four began their trek to the dropship.

"Not my leader. He shouldn't even be here, why is he?" Casey asked.

"His sister."

"Well, no shit. But why? Why was he allowed onto the dropship without question? Did they really not care who went on it?" she asked, her questions turning malicious and her stare cold as she looked at Murphy for the answers.

Murphy raised his hands in the air, surrendering from her accusations and took a few steps back, turning on his heel to return to his little gang soon to be swallowed beneath Bellamy's thumb.

"Really?" Casey asked him, raising her hands in annoyance.

"I'm not ready to die just yet, King."

Casey rolled her eyes, turning back to Nathan and Harper who stood awkwardly beside Casey and the dropship. "What next?" she asked them.

"Wanna go to Mount Weather?" the long-haired boy asked the three, striding up to them, his hands in his pockets. "I'm Finn, I noticed you guys go off, missed all of the action," he laughed, his kind eyes flipping between the three of them.

Casey looked from Finn to Bellamy who stood talking to his sister with actual emotion in his eyes, then to Murphy who was walking around with his group of rebels ready to pick another fight and back to Finn.

"Casey," she greeted, holding her hand out to him. Finn peeled his hand out of his jacket and shook her hand warmly. "I'll go. Anything to get out of here," she admitted.

"That's one, anyone else?"

"Maybe I should go to keep an eye on her. A bit of a spitfire, that one," Nathan stated, pointing his thumb over to Casey with a small smile.

"Alright," Finn exclaimed, his arms wrapping around both of their necks and dragged them towards the others venturing out to Mount Weather.

"Casey and Nathan are going to be joining our team," Finn cheered as they approached the others. "Casey, Nathan, this is Clarke, Monty and Jasper."

They all said their awkward hellos before Finn took to the front and led the way. Nathan and Casey held up the back, Octavia darting her way to the group, standing beside Clarke.

"Before you get any ideas," Octavia spoke up, her eyes bouncing in between Clarke and Casey, a mischievous excitement riling up behind her eyes. "Finn's mine."

"Before you get any ideas," Clarke huffed. "I don't care."

Octavia chuckled slightly as if she didn't believe her but turned to Casey. "What about you?" she asked.

"I just want to get through this day," Casey muttered, her eyes stalled on Octavia's green eyes wondering why someone would risk their life for her.

"I'm Octavia," she introduced as Clarke forced herself to the front, finished with their conversation.

"Nathan, but you can call me Nate."

"Oh, can I?" Octavia asked, a wide smirk coming up on her face as she took his open side.

Nathan laughed slightly, his shoulders a bit tense as he turned from her to Casey and back again.

"Sorry, can't claim me like you did with Finn," Nathan told her.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Octavia smiled seductively, Casey becoming uncomfortable and ready to dart out of the conversation, but Nathan held her back by the elbow.

"Him."

Octavia physically recoiled away from Nathan, her wandering hands shirking back behind her and an awkward smile made up her face.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't have known anyways," Nathan assured her.

"Right, um, I'll leave you two... to it," Octavia chuckled, drifting away towards the front to flirt with the only other boy she found attractive and fuckable, Casey assumed.

"God, now that was some great entertainment, Nate!" Casey chuckled, her face a little brighter than she had been on Earth.

"It's true," Nathan frowned. If he had known she'd react like this, he wouldn't have said anything.

"Oh," Casey exclaimed, her hands clamping down on his bicep. "No! I mean her reaction not that you have a boyfriend. She didn't even stick around to know what a wonderful, cool, great—"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Nathan laughed, waving her off.

"Astounding, marvelous, unbelievable," she continued.

"Okay!" Nathan shouted, shaking her shoulders.

"I've known you for what? Two hours. You're not hard to figure out Nathan Miller, but sometimes people don't want to see that.

Nathan rolled his eyes, the two falling into a comfortable silence as they took in the sights. Finn handed Octavia a poison sumac flower that made her cheeks flush.

"Now, that, my friend, is game," Jasper stated. He was lanky and sweet with warm brown eyes and goggles on his head to point towards his more dorky side. Casey had known him and Monty through passing on the Ark. They were both a year or two younger than her so she didn't know them well, but they were good kids.

"That, my friend, is poison sumac," Monty stated, his dark eyes landing on Octavia as the word 'poison' set a fire into her as she brushed the flower out of her hair.

"What? It is?" Octavia exclaimed, the flower not out of her hair but the climbing fear in her chest was still there.

"The flowers aren't poisonous," Casey assured her, although the damage was done, the flower crushed and bent beneath the dirt.

"Yes, they're medicinal, calming, actually," Monty agreed with her, turning back to eye her before taking a bite out of one he had picked.

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on the Ark," Jasper stated.

Ahead of them, Clarke was waiting for them impatiently, calling out," Hey, guys, would you try to keep up."

"Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?" Finn defended them as they approached.

Clarke gave Finn a blank stare, her blue eyes looked tired and almost defeated, "Well, it's simple. I wonder, 'why haven't we seen any animals? Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though.' Come on."

Clarke turned on her heel quickly, walking ahead of the group ahead. The group stood behind, slightly stunned by her answer.

"We left one cynic for another," Casey groaned.

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac," Octavia muttered, nodding her head in response to Casey.

They all laughed slightly in response to Octavia, Jasper snorting loudly as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard. Monty elbowed him in the rib cage while Casey turned back to him with a raised brow that fell on teasing. Jasper's face turned bright red at how quickly he was caught but neither said a word.

They were trailing after Clarke now, still steps behind as Finn turned to the two boys making fools of themselves.

"I gotta know what you two did to get busted," Finn asked Jasper and Monty.

"Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean," Monty explained, his words lingering in their minds to make the connection.

"Someone forgot to replace what we took," Jasper told Finn pointedly, his eyes darting towards Monty.

"Someone has apologized, like, a thousand times."

"What about you guys?" Finn asked, trying to diffuse the tension between them, even if it was teasing.

"Assault," Casey stated, her gaze hard as Finn tried to pull more out of her with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"I was quite the thief back on the Ark," Nathan stated, a small smile on his face. One that marked that he was proud of what he had done.

"You? The Sergeant's son?" Casey asked, laughing.

"What you thought I volunteered to come down here?" Nathan retorted, rolling his eyes.

"What about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?" Jasper asked without thinking, caught up with the little crush he was gaining on the girl rising into his throat and bursting out before he could stop himself.

Casey's eyes shot towards Jasper, her shoulders now tense as she watched his face fall from Octavia's rigid answer, "Being born."

Octavia stormed away from the group and towards Clarke who squatted on the ground, watching something.

"That, is so not game," Monty stated.

The two best friends began hitting each other on the chests, oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Stop it!" Casey hissed, the two freezing mid-hit as she waved her hand for them to follow her towards the others.

The group all huddled together. Their fears, worries, and questions about the ground abandoned as they stared out at a clearing where a deer stood, eating the grass. None of them had ever seen a live animal, the antlers on its head large and proud, it's fur silky and a chestnut brown. The sight of the creature brought a smile to all of their faces.

Maybe they had more of a chance on the ground than they thought.

"No animals, huh?" Finn asked Clarke smugly.

He crept closer, his foot snapping a branch in half, the deer distracted by the noise and turned its head in their direction. What they saw was something out a nightmare rather than the images they had been shown on the Ark. Flesh peeked out of its face where another merged onto the first. Its three eyes stared at them for a long moment so that the image of it could stay close to them forever before scampering off.

The breath caught in all of their throats escaped once the deer was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Bellamy and Casey in this chapter but once they get back from trying to get to Mount Weather things will begin to pick up between the two. She and Bellamy aren't on the best of terms but maybe we'll soon find out why? But first Casey has to feel comfortable enough to tell him.
> 
> I'm actually (for once) ahead on my writing so I'm a little ahead on my chapters so the plan is to update this story every two days. If I get really ahead it may be every other day!
> 
> Anyways, hope to see you next chapter and please leave a comment or a kudos on your way out. I'd really love to see how you feel about this story and about Casey. May we meet again ♡


	3. Difficult Damsels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA 'PILOT' PART THREE

**SEPTEMBER 14, 2149  
** **THE FOREST**

**"HEY, YOU KNOW** what I'd like to know?" Finn asked the group an hour or two along their trek to Mount Weather. "Why send us down today after ninety-seven years? What changed?"

His words struck a cord through the group, wondering the same as he had. Everyone had dreamed of going to the ground, but no one believed it to be a reality. They had all once had dreams of stepping on grass, stroking animal fur and swimming in a babbling brook but that was all it was. A dream.

"Who cares?" Octavia asked, her words sweet yet callous on her lips. "I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest!" she exclaimed, spinning herself around a tree and landing in Finn's path.

Finn gave her one look before walking around her, the others continued to discuss the events as if she hadn't said anything.

"I'd like to know too," Casey stated. "Was this just an easier way of getting rid of us without questions?"

"Or maybe they found something on a satellite, you know? Like an old weather satellite... or it wasn't a satellite," Monty theorized unconvincingly.

"The Ark is dying!" Clarke blurted out, her whole body tense from the weight of her words as if she had been trying to hold them in but they exploded out of her without her consent. "At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone."

There was a dead silence lingering between them all now.

"What?" Casey asked, her voice horse as if Clarke's words had burned down her own throat.

She turned to Nathan, her honey eyes wide with horror similar to his. They both had parents on the Ark, ones that they loved, and soon they could be dead if the ground wasn't survivable.

"So, that was the secret they locked you up to keep? Why they kept you in solitary? Floated your old man?" Finn asked, him and Clarke now marching at the front of the group.

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic," Clarke explained, her voice solemn as she continued. "We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells..."

"What, turned in your dad?"

Finn had asked it as if his question were ridiculous. Like no one in their right mind would do such a thing. Although the heartbreak on Clarke's face was evident, her eyebrows folded against each other and her frown even more distressing. Casey couldn't imagine the pain of losing a father. One that you had grown up with, come to love, found a best friend in, and then everything turned to rot as your best friend turned them in.

What would she have done if it were John? Would she hate him? Never talk to him again? She didn't think she could handle herself if it ever came to that.

"Anyway," Clarke continued, moving on. "The guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time."

There was another brief silence, the forest still as always.

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" Monty asked, his voice soft and his features falling dramatically as Clarke's words clicked inside all of their minds.

Casey's body grew cold, distant. She didn't want to think of her mother dying up on the Ark, alone and starving as the Chancellor continued to kill more and more people. She knew it was who they were, kill the one to save the many, but how could the one that they kill be hundreds to save the many? What happens when the one begins to outgrow the many? What then?

Octavia walked through them, a grin curling on her lips, "Good. After what they did to me, I say float them all."

Casey's eyes trained on Octavia, the coldness in her veins boiled and every muscle in her body constricted, ready to strike as she turned on the careless girl. The girl stuffed beneath the floorboards who had no love for anyone on that Ark. Casey understood her hatred, her callousness but there were people up there that Casey loved, and Octavia didn't need to bitch and moan about powers she can't control.

"They didn't all do that to you," Casey claimed, her voice lighted than she anticipated, teetering between the horseness she had encountered earlier and strangled, trying to hold herself back from being consumed by anger.

"No? Well, they didn't help either," Octavia stated, walking backward as she moved away from the group as they did to her earlier.

Casey stormed behind her, trying to catch up, shake some sense into Octavia before she said something that she'd regret. Something that would turn everyone against her but her shit ass brother who had to be on her side.

"Hey! Those people up there, you don't know them, you don't know if they tried to help you or not!" Casey shouted, the anger seeping out and rattling Octavia only slightly.

They began to walk up a small hill to which Octavia stopped at the top of, looking down with a smile on her face as she barely listened to Casey. Octavia had her pants off in seconds as Casey approached her, finding a river beyond the hill.

"I'm talking to you!" Casey screamed, gaining the attention of Octavia and the others behind them who had continued their conversation without them.

"Well, I'm not. I think you need to cool off," Octavia stated, and before Casey knew what was happening, she had pushed her into the river.

Casey sucked in a deep breath of water, it burned down her throat and into her chest as she sunk down into the water. Death by asphyxiation.

Octavia's hand had taken hers, pulling her up onto her feet as she coughed and choked on her own stupidity (and river water). Casey was embarrassed but angry still. She wanted to bite off Octavia's head off, dunk her into the water and watch her drown miserably but kept herself from the thoughts.

"Wait, there's not supposed to be a river here," Clarke stated from where she stood on the hill with the others, looking over her map.

"It's been ninety-seven years, Clarke. Your damn map isn't going to be up to date," Casey snapped, needing an outlet for her anger.

While Casey sulked, Octavia and Finn had persuaded the others to join them, but Casey just wanted out of the water. She wanted to be dry and warm and honestly, back in her cell without fear of death until it was her time. (Which was today, but that wasn't the point.) She just didn't want to be there.

Casey was about to force her way to shore even if they all dragged her back into the water, but when she looked up all she could focus on was Jasper's face. It was significantly paler than it had been, his eyes caught just beyond her and Octavia, and his mouth dropped just so that he looked scared.

Casey turned to look where he was to find a shadow just beneath the surface of the water headed straight for them.

Casey's head begun to sound alarms, anxiety wracking there way up her bones but she didn't let it stop her from taking Octavia's arm while she was still oblivious to the danger lurking behind her. The two began their way to the rocks, Jasper screaming for them to hurry and Nathan leaned over to take their hands.

Casey was quick to lift Octavia from the hips and up where she could take Nathan's hand with ease. Nathan had lent back down for Casey but she had already pushed herself back into the water to keep the creature from going after Octavia's legs still in the water.

"Casey!" she heard Nathan shout before she was dragged back under the water.

Casey's lungs begun to fill with water again, burning her throat and making her head spin. If she wasn't being dragged all across the river, she thought this might be what floating is like. For a moment, she was able to break the surface, spewing out the water in her lungs and taking a deep breath before she was dragged back under, ready to accept her fate.

Something plunked into the water, however, catching the creature's attention. Its teeth detached from her thigh swimming across the river to the rocks being plunked into the river. Quickly, she pushed herself across the water, the river feeling like it was trying to hold her back and the bottom falling farther down to where she had to hop to keep herself breathing.

Nathan jumped into the water just as she was reaching the riverbed, dragging her in by the waist and laid them out along the rocks where the creature couldn't reach them.

The others were close behind Nathan, swarming around the two and chirping loudly in their ears. Clarke sat beside Casey, giving her the best smile she could manage as she took in her injury. She pulled off the bottom of Jasper's shirt and tied it around Casey's thigh to keep the bleeding down.

"You're going to be okay," Clarke assured her with her soothing smile.

Casey nodded, turning to Nathan, "Thank you," she whispered, her hand resting on his cheek, patting it softly.

Octavia sat at Casey's head, her eyes rattled as she set her timid hand on Casey's wet hair, pulling the strands in her face out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Thank you," Octavia whispered to Casey. Casey looked up to her with a small smile that told her not to worry. "You know," Octavia laughed, her hand back in her lap. "I don't think ever caught your name," she whispered, nervously.

Casey shook her head subtly telling her not to worry.

"Casey," she sighed. "Casey King."

And the eyes that Octavia settled on her told Casey everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome, things are finally starting to kick off and I really love this chapter! We see some cryptic insight into how Casey views Octavia and how Octavia might know/know of Casey from the Ark... who knows? (I do.)
> 
> Anyways, a new chapter will be up in two days and I'm finally done with school so maybe I'll start updating some of my other books too...
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this story and let know what you think! May we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, want to note that Casey king is played by Brie Larson and secondly damn! This is long! Do you guys like this length of this chapter? Or would you rather me keep them a little bit shorter. Above is about 2.5k words and not even a full episode so I'd appreciate your opinion.
> 
> I am so excited to get this book rolling! I was working on it last night and told myself I'd wait until I got to the end of season one to post this and then totally gave no shits and posted this.
> 
> I've only just gotten into the 100, tried it once and wasn't a fan but look here I am. So, I've only gotten through season two.
> 
> Anyways, hope to see you next chapter and please leave a comment or a kudos on your way out. I'd really love to see how you feel about this story and about Casey.


End file.
